


Xiaolin Days

by otisfrombarnyard



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: A tiny bit of humor, Adventure/Action, Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, Multi, Suspense, i guess lmao, jack-centric sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otisfrombarnyard/pseuds/otisfrombarnyard
Summary: The Heylin warriors and major affiliates has been having strange visions that could predict either a way to stop almost all evil, or the doomsday of the Earth. Hannibal Bean is back and only the Xiaolin monks and the Heylin can put a stop to Bean before he manipulates and transforms the next big villain. Who will be the new Heylin monstrosity that falls into Bean's trap, and how will the monks AND the Heylin work as a team to stop Bean and his minions from collecting the Shen Gong Wu?Rated E for language and violence, tags and warnings will change as the story goes along





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First actual story with Chase Young and Jack as a pairing lmao, hope its not too shitty. Oh and this is a lil AU-ish, where Wuya has betrayed Chase once again and is trapped once again in Dashi's Wooden Puzzle Box.
> 
> On a second note, the story takes place about 3 years after the finale, so in this case Jack is 19 in the story.
> 
> idk if i should make this disclaimer or not but I'll do it anyways: I DONT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR XIAOLIN CHRONICLES OK BYE

 

 

3 years after Time After Time…

 

 

 

 

_Droplets of rain kiss my cheeks_

_I can't help to look at that little silhouette_

_You know, the one who won't stop pummeling me_

_With its massive limbs_

_Danger Danger_

_His look gets stranger and stranger_

_Until it goes black, and I'm seeing fluorescent stars_

_They're bullets_

"You think he's… okay?"

"Stop poking him, Rai! This is your fault! How are we going to explain to Omi why he won't show up to Showdowns?"

"Well gee, Kimiko, maybe if he wasn't bein' such a little bitch, I only gave him a bruised eye. So what? This coward, trying to shoot me with, that, that thing! Behind my back!" He pointed to himself and then to the miniature weapon that resembled a pistol that was laying on the ground next to Jack's limp body.

"Hey ya'll, I think we overdid it a lil' with Jack, we should all leave 'fore something else happens." Clay suggested and then jutted a thumb to himself. "And I ain't tryna get jumped by no Jack-doo hickie."

_Voices overlap the spray of stars, I hear them_

_Chase? Where is he? Why is he letting me die..?_

_Is he back? I have to warn them..._

_A giant creature in armor, he's hovering my stiff body_

_Those eyes, I… Hanni..._

"Maybe we shou-"

"Guh!" Jack shot his back straight off the ground, whipping his head around to find the three monks jump at his awakening. He then noticed the throbbing of his left eye and winced, his hand reaching for it.

Jack recollected what had happened.

Bean. The lights. His armor.

Was it just a dream? Imagination? But of all things or people or scenarios, why Hannibal Bean?

The monks noticed Jack staring at the ground in an ominous way and felt awkward, especially Raimundo, who kept shifting his weight around.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Shut your mouth, toothpick head-ass!"

"Ladies first, considering you and your lesbian haircut, Pedrosa."

"Hey, if I'm a lesbian, at least I get some pussy unlike your pathetic ass."

"Well I guess I should say you are what you eat considering the fact that you sucker punched my EYEBALL!" Jack pointed at his left eye that was bruising down to his cheek bone.

"Guys! Will you knock it off?!" Kimiko shrieked. Everyone whipped their hands up to their ears for cover. The long bickering between Raimundo and Jack finally ceased after Kimiko's outburst. The shriek echoed throughout Jack's warehouse they were standing at the center of.

"Geez, and ya'd think they'd run outta comebacks coming from them irrational brains." Clay stated. The two glared at Clay and then at each other. They both made a 'hmph' and turned opposite of eachother.

"Well I would've knocked it off if you fucking monks had not broken into my damn property!" Jack hasn't raised his voice in these weeks. And right now was the perfect time.

They were silent from his outburst. And just stared at him. He took it as a sign to continue.

"Eh erm, Bean might be sorta kind of probably is maybe, back?"

The monks scrutinized him and Kimiko gave an eye roll. "Don't be so ridiculous, Jack. That dirty jelly bean is long gone."

Clay nodded. "Yeh, Kimiko's right, he's gone, no need to worry about him for now." Jack looked at the trio with a frustrated expression and pleaded.

"No, I'm being serious, he-he's coming back, I swear on my loser life that he-"

"Jack, I'm sorry but we're not buying your bullshit anymore."

"No please, guys, y-you gotta believe me here." Jack started to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, or maybe we never knew Jack was such a fucking coward." Raimundo added. Jack has had enough of him finally, and spat at his face. At the sudden contact, Raimundo lunged for him in instant rage before Kimiko and Clay held him back. Raimundo was at the point at growling. Jack backed away before replying.

"I believe the three of you are the scared ones, trying to break in for the 5th time for my Wu. Well you know what? Might as well call it yours for now. Seems that I lose Wu at Showdowns anyways." This pushed a nerve in the trio, and they started feeling shameful of their misdeed as 'heroes'.

His shoulders slumped slightly. Jack twisted his heel and paced away to his heli-pack and weapon that was dropped during their earlier 'physical disagreement'. He snatched it and swung the pack over his shoulders, switching it on.

Jack shut the doors before Kimiko could actually make it out the doorway, pushing her outside. He slid down the walls, covering his face with his gloved hands.

In the three years, not only has Jack ditched the fingerless gloves for ...fingered ones, but also the red hair for white, as he had not had time for dying hair. He dropped the eyeliner and trenchcoat, swapping it with a battle suit that he would wear underneath clothes sometimes. After a moment of silence, Jack then got up and limped his way, given his sore legs, but not before looking around for any spying monks, to a separated area inside the warehouse; seemingly the warehouse was the only place to relax and construct his work, aside from his lab at his house of course.

Jack entered through the secluded, walled out area by a sliding door, going into a room that looked awfully similar to his lab. He slugged to a random desk chair when the giant monitor blared and shone blinding bright light compared to the darkness of the warehouse.

"Ahh! Who's there!?" Jack flailed his arms and patted the battle suit he developed for a Jack-Bot remote. He shut his eyes hard and aimed at the opposite at a Jack-'Berserker' with his remote.

"You insolent fool, you can stop spazzing. Try opening your eyes instead of that...nonsense."

...

Jack abruptly stopped his silly freak-out and adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the gigantic monitor.

"Oh hey, erm uh, Chase..?" Jack said sheepishly, lowering his remote and slipping on his signature goggles that had x's drawn over the swirls on the tinted glass. He finally took in the sight of the warlord, and the fact that he hacked his monitor once again, anxiety yet excitement taking his features.

"Oh my god, Chase Young!" Jack's face lit up and Chase squinted his eyes in disgust. "It's so great to have you hack into my monitor with ease!" The warlord rolled his eyes.

"Pipe down your excitement, worm. It's terrible enough I have to talk to a foolish maggot like you." Chase paused, looking down for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully. " I am here to ask you a simple question." Jack raised his eyebrows and snatched off his goggles to take a better look at Chase.

"A question?" Jack took a seat on the table. "O-Ok, shoot."

"You haven't been seeing anything out of the ordinary standards of your puny meaningless life, yes or no?"

Jack paused, trying to process the question and coming up with an answer. No, he hasn't seen anything misplaced in his lab, no third arm growing out of his body, nothing. He's been in the Xiaolin/Heylin world enough to notice anything odd. And

"Spill it now, Spicer, I don't have time for you playing dumb. And I won't hesitate to have my Shadow spill it for you." The warlord threatened. Shadow appeared in another monitor behind Jack, making him yelp and back away. More than that, 'My Shadow' stung Jack with jealousy. But he pushed it aside.

"Hello, maggot." Shadow said in her smooth accent.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great, now we have 'maggot' to add to our list of names for good ol' Spicer."

"Save the attitude for later, Spicer. Now I will reiterate: Have you or have you not witnessed Hannibal Bean in the past year."

**"Say no, Jackie."**

Jack recognized the voice, the voice he hasn't heard in years, that now just spoke in his own head.

Jack's eyes moved around to look for the source, if he was here. In his lab.

"Well? Yes or no? Do not test my patience, worm." Jack's eyes centered to Chase's face on the monitor, fighting back the force that resided in his mind.

**"Reply 'no', Jackie. It's so simple, my boy. One lie can't hurt."**

"Y-yes, I uh have."

Jack could've sworn he heard a facepalm in his head.

"Is that so?" A familiar voice said right behind Jack.

Jack shrieked his 'girly scream' and quickly backed away from Chase Young, who had his arms folded, and Shadow right beside him.

Jack glared at the warlord and his sidekick with his eyebrows furrowed. There was an almost dead silence between them and their staring contest before Jack gathered up what was left of his courage in the presence of Chase and finally spoke.

"Yes, I've seen Hannibal Bean, and it seems like he's up to no good."

"Elaborate, mortal." Shadow hissed.

"I don't know exactly but I felt several different energies, as if they were being combined of some sort, but the scenario was so gray, probably because it was pouring rain…" The two looked at him in a strange way and Jack tried his hardest to explain. "Look, I have no fucking clue what this 'puny maggot' saw," Jack jutted a thumb to himself and imitated Shadow's accent, "but what I did notice were these stars that seemed to spray across." Shadow started to growl and hiss.

"What are we waiting for? Let's rid of this lying filth."

Shadow began marching to Jack until Chase blocked her.

"Spicer speaks the truth, Shadow. We'll leave him be," The warlord glanced at Jack "for now."

"H-how do you know? I mean, it's not like I'm lying, I just don't understand how um, you understand." Jack shifted his weight in an uncomfortable manner.

"Because I have been receiving visions similar to yours." Chase stated blatantly.

Jack looked genuinely surprised, his eyes widening. "Really? So you've seen the same things I've seen, the fluorescent stars, the rain, Bean and his armor?"

"Look who's not believing who now." Shadow snarked at Jack.

"Har har, my wise and non-sidekick superior."

Chase's eye twitched and unfolded his arms. "Enough!" He barked.

Everyone went silent, until the warlord composed himself.

"We will speak more of this at the lair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monks and the Heylin trio sort of plot against their mutual enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, sorry for the wait, lol as if anyone is reading this crappy story lmaooo kill me

The trio instantly appeared at Chase’s throne room thanks to his quick teleportation. Jack lost his balance when Shadow shoved him away from the vicinity of her and Chase and fell. Jack glared at her from the ground, Shadow cackling in response.

‘Wicked bitch’, Jack murmured in his head.

“Ahem.” As Jack brushed the dust off his pants and got off the ground, he found the monks, including Omi, standing awkwardly in Chase’s throne room in front of them. Shadow paid no mind to the monks, as she picked at her nails/claws. Jack’s eyes squinted in distaste.

“Oh look who it is, why it’s the Xiaolin so called ‘heroes’.” Clay rolled his eyes and Kimiko spoke up.

“Oh, save your sarcasm for later, Spicer.” Jack made a silent ‘hmph’.

“Why are _they_ here?” Jack dared not to look or question Chase, but did anyway.

“The Xiaolin monks are here for a similar matter, worm.” Chase looked back at them in amusement as the monks except Omi, who looked at him in confusion, shifted awkwardly. “You have mouths, so I suggest spitting out your reasons for _intruding_ my lair, before my lovely Shadow can tear them.” Jack wanted to vomit out of pure jealousy.

“L-look, it was our fault, okay? We d-don’t have any Wu!” Raimundo felt his pride go away when he admitted that. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t have any wu’?” Jack paused for a minute, looking at the ground then darting his eyes to Raimundo. Realization finally dawned on him. “Is that why you’ve broken into my house and warehouse!?” Jack raised his voice. Chase shifted a little closer in between the Jack and the monks, in case he would have to stop an unnecessary ‘dispute’.

“W-what? That can’t be, Spicer, my fellow monks would never do such an ill deed.” Omi furrowed his brows and looked up at his friends, who refused to respond to that. Raimundo ignored Omi and continued.

“This has been happening for the past year, where almost all of our we were too scared to admit it, but almost _all_ of our Shen Gong Wu have been missing. We tried to search out if there were some thieves that were ransacking the temple without us knowing. But…” Raimundo paused and continued afterward. “We couldn’t find any trace of anyone o-or anything! We were at a disadvantage if we kept losing Wu like this. So… we sought out Chase for help.” He gestured to Chase’s direction.

“More like intruding my lair to search for more Wu to steal.” Chase crossed his arms.

 

Omi looked at his friends in disappointment and shook his head. “My fellow monks sincerely apologize for disturbing the peace of your lair.” Omi bowed quickly, Chase looking down at him.

“I will take full enjoyment in destroying you if you hastily intrude my citadel one more time.” He glared at the 4 of the monks. He squinted his golden eyes. “I am _not_ usually the sort to give second chances.” The monks hung their heads.

“Are we here to talk about Wu, or the fact that Hannibal Bean may or may not be fucking returning!?” Jack nearly yelled, so he caught himself at the end. Everyone darted their heads to him, diverting their attention from each other. “This chit-chat about how unrighteous the Xiaolin losers are driven is irritating me.” Jack furrowed his brows, looking at the floor.

“Aw, the sad emo kid is triggered.” Raimundo sneered. Jack looked up at him with crossed arms.

“Fuck off, Mr. Go Diego Go.” Chase’s eye twitched from the seemingly never-ending dispute between the two.

“Freaking make me, _bicha._ ” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t even know what that means therefore I ain’t offended.” He shot back. Chase took in a breathe of air, trying to relax.

“Good, now use that big brain to keep your crusty mouth shut.”

 

“If you wanna talk about crusty, Kimiko can pull up those dick cheese nudes, _then we can talk about who’s crusty_.” Chase suddenly opened his eyes wide.

 

“At least I don’t pick my fuckin’ nose fo-”

 

**“ENOUGH, YOU INSOLENT BRATS!”**

 

Everyone in the throne room was more than startled at the booming voice of the warlord. Even the room shook a bit. Jack was the most scared as he almost dashed away. Chase glared all around, his eyes almost glowing with frustration. He then closed his eyes and breathed.

“We need to focus at the task at hand.” Chase’s eyes darted from each individual in the room. “Bean has regrown his army of....misfits as I will put it, with the Amulet of ShangshengI assume. And let’s just say at least 6 of those warriors are important. Important as in ‘need to be exterminated as fast and painful as possible… the Liú Soldiers. Heavily trained and especially influenced by Hannibal Bean. It’s almost amazing how a manipulative entity like him can cause such disaster, especially on Heylin.” Chase paused for a moment, his golden eyes almost glowing in the torch’s light. “These 6 of Bean’s goons I believe are the ones who are stealing the Shen Gong Wu, and I get a sense that their plan isn’t something that will be in favor of you or I.”

“What do you know? It ain’t like you seen ‘em before.” Clay retorted. Chase smiled.

“If you’re wondering their capability, how does 6 dragons, like me, sound? You children having trouble defeating me, you possibly won’t have a chance against the Liú Soldiers” He glared at the monks who stood tall, trying to counter his insult. “So, anyone who’s cowardly enough to leave,” Chase glanced at Jack, who was almost completely terrified, his eyes wide, “Has the right to do so this second. We do not need anything holding us back.” His lips curled into a cruel smirk, still looking at Jack.

“You would expect so from a _pussy_.” Everyone stood silent, unlike Shadow who looked like she was gonna burst out laughing. Jack then realized what Chase was trying to do. During these years, it has been so easy for Jack to be shaken up, especially by Chase Young; he hated to admit it but Shadow would play a part in that. Even the quietest ‘boo’ would frighten Jack completely. Jack’s realization twisted his face to a furious look. Chase knew he would get under his skin easily.

“You know what, Chase? I'm starting to think that the lack of oxygen from that tall-ass throne is making you delusional, because after all these years, of humiliation and terror by you, your _highness_ , I’m fucking done with this bullshit. I’m tired of running from you, I'm tired of _begging_ for acceptance from you, but no fucking more. You wanna see a warrior? You wanna see ruthless? I’ll fucking show you.” Jack dared to go close and jut a finger to him. After his small rant, he quickly paced out of the room. The monks hung their mouths open, even Shadow seemed a little offended that this little boy dared disrespect her master.

 

But Chase? He enjoyed the fire and heat that just emitted from within Jack. He knew it was there somewhere. Something is bound to awaken in good ol’ Jackie.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack storms off and contemplates. A lot. All is peachy until a an evil entity badgers him all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall again sorry for the delay, i was having trouble finding motivation to keep this story going, but im gucci now thanks to the kudos and comments and what-not lol enjoy my shitty fanfic part 3

 

Jack’s pacing was a calm one, as he made his way out of the lair. He’s been there a couple times, shouldn’t be such a hard mission to find the exit. His combat boots making a slight clanking that echoed the empty halls he found himself lost in. Chase’s lair sort of reminded Jack of a castle, with the torches and ominous and mysterious feel in the atmosphere. It almost made him afraid of what was in the dark, not the darkness itself.

 

Jack jumped when he spotted one of the feline warriors treading near the exit. He hid behind the nearest wall, sweating furiously. He’d never been a fan of the felines, considering their “special” way of “escorting” him out of the lair. Until Jack stopped and checked himself.

 

‘The hell are you doing, you’re really gonna piss your pants over a stupid cat right after you gave Asshole Young a piece of your mind?’ Jack mentally scolded himself and regained his sense. He took a deep breath and contemplated making a run for the door. Or, crevice, to be exact. He soon made up his mind, and silently made his way for the door, pretending to not notice the tiger. Jack was close to the exit, when he heard a familiar voice whisper in his head.

 

**“Jacky ol’ boy, you need to relax. All that stress won’t do you any good in the long run.”**

 

Jack knew by now who the voice belonged to, and remained silent, choosing to ignore the voice as well. He finally made it outside, where he could still see the stars and moon. He hadn’t really noticed what time it was, as the lair barely had windows where he was.

 

**“You might think otherwise, but you have a chance to redeem yourself, boy.”**

 

“What do you mean? I don’t need to redeem myself to anyone, not even the likes of you, _Hannibal Bean._ ” It became eerily silent after he had said out loud, waiting for a response. Jack took that as permission to continue. “You can’t do shit, all you can do is plant stupid, meaningless visions into people’s minds.” Jack continued while activating his heli-pack and took off into the air. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some whiskey to down quickly, I kind of had a _dispute_ and I need to think.”

 

 **“Poor ol’ Jacky, such a clueless and naive boy. You think you’re a man now, huh? What, because you gave Chase a scolding? Woah, you sure showed him.”** Jack recollected how Chase seemed unfazed after his rant. In fact, the bastard had the audacity to smirk.

 

 **“Face it Jacky, you’re just a little boy, always being pushed around, even by the ‘good guys’… But all that can change. You can ditch the Xiaolin Brats and your precious Chasey Wasey. And join me.”** Bean’s voice twisted, and so did the pain that erupted in Jack’s head. Jack grunted, his heli-pack swayed a bit in the air. Jack saw his mansion from above. Jack lowered himself down to the doorway. Disabling the heli-pack, Jack swept a hand through his white hair and took off his goggles.

 

**“Don’t mean to frighten you into submission, but give it some time to think about.”**

Bean basically vocally caressed Jack, more like buttering him up into submission. “Yeah, sure, I’ll give it some thinking.” Jack said quickly before opening the door and hurrying inside. Jack waited in silence inside the house, concluding that Bean left his mind finally. Jack slid down the door, undoing his light armor, leaving him in only a bodysuit. He sat for a while, his mind rapidly thinking, yet he sat still on the ground.

 

Although it was displayed differently, Jack missed the days, the era of red-haired Jack Spicer. Where he would cause shit for the Xiaolin monks, and swoon over Chase Young. But what he missed the most, was the spirit of evil and motivation he had 2 years ago. The fact that he would get back up after being beat down by the monks or other Heylin warriors. Yes, he contemplated a lot of things, like leaving the world of Heylin and Xiaolin, but he always had enough hope that he would make his plans of ‘ruling the world’ a reality. He missed his spunk, his fire. During him yelling at Chase, he had felt that spark, like the evil boy genius was still alive, somewhere. Jack then shook his head and got up, an idea in mind. At least to end the mind traffic.

 

He darted up the grand staircase, almost forgetting his parents were once again out of the country. They would always spend their lavish nights in luxury hotels and parties anyways. He threw open the door of his master bedroom, filled with blueprints and a bed with ebony sheets and pillows and entered his bathroom. Shuffling through the contents of his cabinets, he found the small bottle and gloves he was searching for. ‘I can’t actually believe I’m doing this.’ He mentally said as he slipped on the rubber gloves.

 

Jack didn’t bother washing his hair, right before squirting the red hair dye onto his head. Starting to massage the hair dye into his roots and tips, scrunching up his hair with his hands. Jack has done this plenty of times, one consisted of him having a red forehead for a couple days.

 

Once the dye had settled into his hair, it had turned into the familiar deep red, just like almost three years ago. He had grown lazy and stopped dying his hair at some point, eventually fading out.

 

After finishing up, he discarded the gloves, wrapping a plastic bag to protect the dye. Leaving the bathroom, Jack plopped onto his bed, still in his suit, and waited.

 

 **“Sooo, have you thought of my little proposal, Jacky boy?”** Hannibal Bean’s voice curled into Jack’s mind once again. Jack’s eye twitched and he burst.

"Can you leave me the fuck alone please? Shit, you're starting to give me flashbacks of Wuya..." 

And he then realized. Chase had already warned him about Bean. And what had Chase switch to a Heylin killing machine was enough proof as to why Jack shouldn’t trust Hannibal Bean. And quite frankly, Jack  Jack chose not to respond. **“Listen, Jacky boy, I can already tell you ain’t so over your precious Chase Young, despite actin' all high and mighty and that "I don't care" front you put up? S'all a lie my boy and you know it. Still care for the reptilian bastard, eh?”** Jack instantly went red with a frustrated look on his face, Bean being satisfied with that reaction. Bean finally got under the boy's skin, but it wouldn't be wise to urk the child to persuade.  **“Relax, boy, I was only joking, but I’ll tell you what though, I’ll give you 48 hours to choose. Maybe, we’ll see how indecisive you are by then.”**

 

“What the hell am I going to join anyways? T-the ghost of a bean? Don’t waste my time, you’re powerless. Powerless enough, I have no clue what’s holding me back from telling the others about you.” Jack started to sweat on his forehead, as he heard a booming laugh. The laughing turned into coughing and hacking.

 

 **“Oh Jacky son, I am no ghost that just resides in that coward mind of yours, I’ll tell you that. But I wouldn’t want to spoil anything. Oh, and one last thing, boy.”** Jack furrowed his thick eyebrows, until Bean dismantled him of his sight suddenly. Jack had started to panic, telling himself that it was just another one of Bean's tricks into frightening him. He held that thought right until visions started to play out in his mind. Jack clutched the blankets, grabbing tightly as if he were about to ride a roller coaster. A particular vision played in his head, one Jack was convinced he would never have to visit, or so he thought.

 

_I look up at my attacker, his face blurry,_

 

_Water and red fills me up from the lungs,_

 

_Make the pain stop, let me breathe,_

 

_Chase… Why…._

 

_I’ve done your bidding_

 

_I’ve adored you, yet,_

 

_You drown me in my own blood,_

 

_Is this fear? Hatred? Love?_

 

_Gloved hands keep the strong grasp on my neck,_

 

__

 

_Sustaining me under the surface,_

 

_Is there no one to hear me struggle?_

 

_To hear the tears roll down my cheeks?_

 

_Will he kill me?_

 

 

Jack had snapped back into reality,  his eyes and cheeks wet with tears he hadn’t even realized was forming. He hadn’t realized he had been violently shaking either. Even the bed was squeaking as he shook in terror. 'He's lying, he's just trying to fool you'. Jack’s mind started to race after the vision as he couldn't stop the tears. 

 

**“Hadn't known you were this much of a delicate flower, maybe I overdid it. Oh well, maybe that should teach you to remember your place, boy. You have no power, no 'bravery'. You ain't nothin' but a coward. But that can all change, because you still got the chance to prove yourself a competent warrior, a _man_ , only if you join me and stay by my side, as my _apprentice._ ”**

Then the silence took in, Jack assuming he was gone. After calming down for a little bit, he hopped off of his bed to rinse off the hair dye in the sink.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blow dried and touched up with hair essentials. Jack looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His now deep crimson hair, laid in soft waves just above his shoulders. He wouldn’t bother to cut it.

 

“God I look like shit.” Jack muttered at the mirror.

 

His glance at himself was interrupted by a crashing sound and sudden loud chatter coming from his living room. His heart started to race as to who could break into his house at this time of night. Listening to his instinct, he clutched his pistol close to his body, and raced down the grand stairs and ran to the living room, almost slipping when he noticed what was causing the ruckus. Or more like _who_ was causing it.

 

The monks, Chase Young and Shadow, and a few of the feline warriors struggled to get off the ground, as if they were dropped there. The lot of them were covered in soot and burns and bruises. The monks were groaning in pain while getting up. It seemed Chase had teleported them to Jack’s living room. But why? Jack rushed to help up Kimiko and Omi, glancing a little at Chase and Shadow.

 

“What the fuck happened? Are you ok?” Jack directed the question at Chase, who looked down at the ground with a blank stare. If anyone knew Chase, they’d know that the kind of look Chase had showed ground-breaking anger that was dormant. Clay answered instead.

 

“Them bastards… them Liu fuckers, th-they attacked...right after you left.” Clay coughed from smoke inhalation, Jack assumed. “They broke in without a fucking warning, just,” Clay gestured with his hand, “Just straight up invaded the lair, makin’ out with the rest of Chase’s Wu.” He whispered the last part, making sure not to further anger the warlord, as he already had looked tense. “They set the whole damn lair... what the fuck did you do to your hair, Spicer?"

 

"I know, I know, it's fucking-"

 

"Okay, but why? You look like a straight up female."

 

Kimiko interrupted immediately. "They set the fucking lair in flames, Jack... they, they used our Wu, I could tell, but some of the Wu... I've never seen before in my life."

 

"Thought we were gonna become rotisserie chicken for sure, until Chase teleported us outta that hellhole.” Jack nodded his head, setting a half- conscious Omi on his feet.

 

Bean’s words replayed in Jack’s mind over and over again.

 

 _“Maybe, we’ll see how indecisive you are by then...”_ Jack shook his head from the thought and looked back at the monks and Heylin warriors.

 

“Ok, ok, ok. Let’s just… let’s get you guys patched up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It seemed like the monks and Heylin warriors were resting here for a little bit. Shadow remained on the lawn, refusing to ‘riddle in Spicer’s filthy home that reeked of failure and patheticness’. Jack didn’t deny the failure part, although in the regular world, an estate this large is far from pathetic. Raimundo was already dressed in pajamas Jack had lent out to the monks, as he looked out the large front window towards Shadow who sat in a meditating position on the grass. “Kind of glad she ain’t sleeping in here.” Jack murmured to himself.

 

Kimiko had worn a simple pajama Jack had grabbed from his mother’s closet, although it was a little big. Omi wore pajamas from Jack’s earlier years as a child, for his small stature. The felines were already sleeping by the fireplace, each one as big as a small couch. But nonetheless, Jack's living room was enough.  Jack had made sure everyone was settled for now, except for Chase. Jack pushed that thought away, assuming he went to explore the mansion on his own. This permitted Jack to run up to his room to shower.

 

Only Chase was sitting on his bed, his arms folded, looking Jack dead in the eye as soon as the door flung open. “C-chase, um, I need uh my room please, if that’s chill with you.” Chase didn’t move an inch at all. He continued to glare at Jack. The door closed behind Jack as he advanced towards Chase. “You can use the bathroom to uh take a shower, if you’d like.” Chase ignored his offer and got off the charcoal sheets to advance to Jack. Jack felt the instinct to back away, as he thought maybe Chase was heading for the door. He was wrong.

 

Chase got dangerously close to Jack, almost pinning him to the wall beside the bed. He then started to redden in his face, trying desperately to keep his composure. Golden eyes glared deeply into crimson ones. Jack was about to utter a response to Chase being so close, when a gloved finger stopped his lips.

 

“Tell me Spicer, does you conspiring with Bean give me a right to kill you right on the spot, or to interrogate your cowardly self into submission?” Jack’s eyes had widened, his breathing turning rapid. He needed to calm down, he mentally corrected himself, or else Chase will think the opposite of the actual situation and actually go forth to kill him.

 

 **“Don’t even dare, Jacky…”** Hannibal Bean’s voice said in a warning tone.

 

If the visions he experienced at the hands of Bean were true, if he really was gonna be killed by Chase in any way, what makes it better to be by his side anyways?

 

...No…

 

“I-I won’t believe your lies anymore, Hannibal. We can see where that lead Chase now... No offense there, Chase.” Chase looked at him in confusion and looked around to see who Jack was talking to. “Yes, Chase can push all my damn buttons, yes, he is a _fucking asshole_ , but I believe that he is a man of his word. If he… does what he does…. That will be on me. Not you or him. Me.” Jack heard an offended scoff in his mind. "So, _Bean,_ you can scram now, unless you want to try another method of manipulation and kiss my ass now?" Chase suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shook vigorously.

 

“Are you speaking with Hannibal? Spicer!” It was no use. Jack ignored him and was too busy speaking with Bean.

 

 **“I’ll take that as your decision for now. See you soon,** **_Jacky ol’ boy.”_ **

 

He finally felt Bean’s conscience leave his mind for good. It was a relieving feeling. Like a million weights have been lifted off, leaving him feeling as light as a feather. Jack released a big and relieved sigh and let out a subtle smile. 'I guess I  _have_ made a decision

 

Jack then returned his attention to Chase, who still had a strong grasp on his shoulders. Chase then noticed Jack’s mental presence again and let go. His face looked down, as if he was thinking about something. “Spicer, how long? How long have you been speaking with him?”

 

“Only tonight, after I stormed out. Proposed an offer to join his side. Knew he was lying the second he spoke about it. But I knew better than to trust the crusty bean, right? Which brings me to tell you something.” Chase raised an eyebrow and crossed his arm, returning to his stoic self. And finally, his attention was on Jack; not Shadow or Omi or the Shen Gong Wu or Bean, just Jack. Which encouraged Jack to the fullest. 

 

"Bean tried almost every trick in the book to fool me into becoming his 'apprentice'. Even going as far as planting false visions in my fucking brain. Freakin' nuts, right? Well, it made me realize that, as being a coward saves my life multiple times, I won't sell my soul to a dirty manipulative bean. Because," Jack took in a deep breath, Chase leaning in a little to hear his mumbling, "my loyalty lies with you, Chase Young. This isn't my feelings talking, and I may be 'an incompetent piece of dog shit' at times," He was now quoting one of Shadow's notorious insults, "but at least I can redeem myself to you instead. Will you give me that chance, Chase?" Chase paused, in awe at Jack's speech. Not a single thing he said sounded close to a lie in Chase's ears. 

 

“I... I believe you, Jack. I’m impressed to say the least, Spicer. Maybe you’re not so much of an easily-influenced child as I thought…” Jack didn’t know if that were a compliment or not, but he accepted it.

 

“We all understand the foul trickery and manipulation of Hannibal Bean, and I’m highly pleased you got it through your thick 'genius' skull. For a moment, I’d thought for sure you’d fall for his lies, as have I at one point.”

 

Chase’s face twisted to that of a serious look, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes morphed into ones of anger. Maybe Jack was seeing things now, but he could've sworn he saw his slit pupils go even thinner, to ones that belonged to a true dragon. Suddenly going seriously close to Jack, where he was backed into another wall, he could feel Chase's eyes burning into him. 'What had switched up Chase now? Was it something I said..?'.

 

"Double cross me, Spicer, and you will wish the night you were conceived never occurred after I'm through with squashing your existence like a fucking ant." It was once in a blue moon that Chase had said a curse word everyone that knew the English language could comprehend, and when he did, it was  _not_ a good sign. Jack gulped as Chase's face was dangerously close to his own. A thought passed by Jack's mind that told him to plant a quick kiss, but he didn't want to die with a foot up his ass.

 

 “What on earth have you done to your hair this time, Spicer. It looks as if a girl sneezed on you while on her period.” Chase gave a sinister smirk.

 

Jack frowned and rolled his eyes. “Okay... I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, but I’ll reiterate, the shower and bath is in there if you need to freshen up before sleepi-, where _are_ you going to sleep..?” Chase ignored his offer, as he hopped on _Jack’s_ bed, settling himself cozily like a cat, and in only a couple seconds was lights out for him. His slim yet muscular armored body became tangled within the ebony sheets.

  
Jack could only watch, as the man who had tormented and degraded him for ages, who had insulted him countless times, who he had defended almost always, who had terrified the living piss out of him, who had beat him senselessly, fall asleep on his own bed. Jack had truly gained a shit ton of patience to let this slide. After some hesitation, Jack dared to step closer to the slumbering warlord, slipping quietly in the covers on the farthest side of the bed, away from Chase, hoping the warlord wouldn't mind. Jack was not about to sleep in one of the guest rooms. 'They are wayyy to close to the lawn and I don't plan on being castrated in my sleep by some lizard bitch'. Slowly and shortly after, for the first time in awhile, Jack was at ease with himself and drifted into sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, very sorry about the long delay, I kinda fell off of this story for a bit, I'm lowkey kinda writing this for the ending so just wait xD anyways enjoy and if someone would like to be my beta reader, I would be more than happy! anyways lemme shut up and continue having no life :p

 

It was about to be dawn, as the sun was barely visible through the windows of Jack’s bedroom windows, and birds were barely starting to chirp.

 

Jack struggled to open his eyes, his body quite exhausted to move from his fetal position. He was in an uncomfortable spot, as he trying very hard to keep his distance from Chase last night; it’s a miracle he hadn’t fallen off the bed yet.

 

‘Speaking of Chase…’, Jack looked behind and found that the other side of the bed where Chase had slept seemed impeccable, almost untouched. He rubbed and picked at his eyelids to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Mixed with doubt and confusion, Jack got up from the bed and proceeded around. He looked under the bed, like a worried child looking for monsters.

 

“He cleaned it up pretty well…”, Jack murmured.

 

Jack had squinted his eyes enough to read his clock on the far side of his bedside table. ‘3:56 AM…’ He had also realized that he’d slept in his armor, as his back was aching terribly from the buckles and vest. He had originally designed it to be lighter, although it’s better to be safe than sorry in the world of Shen Gong Wu, Xiaolin/Heylin, etc. He swiftly undid all the buckles and straps, then removed his suit of green, thick fabric, until he was left only in his black boxer briefs. Jack took a moment to examine his figure. ‘When was the last time I looked in the mirror? And literally.’

 

He has definitely grown out of the scrawny and weak body back when he was 16, gaining more weight in muscle and strength. His ribs did not appear anymore, although his collarbone and jaw were the more prominent bones. Jack had remembered the various times he had ordered shipments of different machinery and scrap metals, all in which he insisted on carrying on his own, refusing the help from the delivery men. No matter how heavy or pain-inducing on what was barely muscle, he had refused to have some random imbecil break what he had payed a good sum for, or worse, go snooping in his lab.

 

He shook himself out of the memory, realizing he was going to be more physically spent than just carrying boxes and crates.

 

‘With this new Hannibal Bean crisis, I really need to learn more than a few punches,’ He winced as a shock of pain rippled through his back. ‘And… maybe how to take some too.’

 

Jack straightened himself out and walked down the polished wooden steps and into the living room. Kimiko was intently watching television on the large flat-screen above an equally large fireplace. Omi and the others were nowhere to be found, but Jack was sure they weren’t far. Books and pillows were scattered on the carpeted floor, a thought entering Jack’s mind, of his parents finding this mess, along with 3 teens plus 1 child, a psychotic murderous lizard woman, and a ruthless 1,500-year-old reptilian asshole. Not to mention he’d have to inform them that their son has been meddling with magical ancient artifacts, been illegally purchasing manufactured weaponry, and getting his ass kicked by younger kids. ‘Maybe that last part isn’t much of a surprise… and neither is Dad or Amanda caring about what I do.’ He assured himself that they were still on their luxurious trip back in Germany, sipping Prosecco and snorting coke by themselves, relishing in the absence of their son, and that there was no need to worry about them returning anytime soon.

 

******

 

“Why are we even here, huddled up like a bunch of frightened hens?”

 

Clay leaned against the porcelain walls of one of the master bathrooms, tapping his boot against the floor anxiously.

 

“You’re fuckin’ right-” Clay gave Raimundo a stern glare and nudged his head at Omi, who was frantically wiping the toilet with a clump of toilet paper as water was spilling out of the bowl. Raimundo got the memo and switched his words.

 

“Uh, I mean, you’re absolutely right, Clay. We ain’t trained to hide all scared and stuff,” Raimundo clenched his fists and broadened his shoulders, “We been through so much, more than enough to sit and do nothing. We got some baddies to beat, and we ain’t gonna sit here and wait ‘till that fuckin’ bean destroys cities and eventually us for a couple Wu.”

 

“Rai!” Clay warned him quietly.

 

“Shit, sorry ma- Oh wait.” Clay slapped a hand on his forehead while Raimundo gave a cheeky grin to Omi.

 

Omi gave a soft smile at the two. “You need not worry about the use of foul language around me, although I don’t condone it, it would be inappropriate to try and censor my friends.”

 

“Fucking great!” Raimundo raised his hands with a grin as Clay looked defeated. Clay turned back to Raimundo, who was playing pretend-baseball with a loofah. “I say,” Raimundo started, “That we ditch this fancy, possibly-bought-with-illegal-cartel-bread house, and we find out where the hell these Liu Warriors are, beat their shady asses, and then we’re set! No world domination, me and Kim have a fun night of adventure, and you can sit in your room and jerk off with your crappy Android. Back to normal.” Raimundo clapped his hands together, and Clay rolled his eyes. He knew he would just feed the fire more fuel if he retorted back with a bigger clap-back. He didn’t need the poor kid to cry.

 

“I can’t speak for Spicer though, that guy is a fucking loser.” Omi flinched at the comment but remained silent. “Nothin’ but a whiny and pathetic coward. Can’t fight for shit, can’t talk for shit, and can’t be useful for shit.”

 

Clay briefly looked at the ceiling, tapping his foot. “Truer words never been said. Poor fool can’t defend himself, _by himself_ . Always needin’ some sorta technology or some horseshit.” He chuckled to himself. “What’s even more horseshit is that he fancies _him_. A lot.”

 

“Oh yeah, shit’s hilarious as hell, yet depressing at the same time.”

 

Omi looked slightly frustrated while scrubbing the tiled floor. He didn’t know what to do, as these were his beloved friends that have protected him, and vise versa, and considering Jack as his friend as well, it made him uncomfortable to hear such talk.

 

Clay turned his attention to the 11 year old. “Omi, what in baby Jesus’ name are you doing?” He looked side to side at the pair shyly.

 

“You must forgive me Clay, I possibly, probably, accidentally dropped a toilet paper roll into the pipe.” Clay slapped his forehead again.

 

“I hope Jack can forgive me.” Omi muttered to himself.

 

******

  


Jack’s train of thought was broken when Kimiko brought his attention. “Jack! Look, come look at this!” Kimiko pulled onto Jack to sit next to her as she turned up the volume on the television. Jack listened to the female news reporter on the screen, squinting his eyes at the brightness. He could barely make out the brightly colored yellow letters bordered on the screen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

MASSIVE EXPLOSIVES DETONATED DOWNTOWN BY UNKNOWN SOURCE

 

TAKE CAUTION

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We are now going live at the scene of decimated infrastructure located downtown, where unspecified individuals have been suspected of triggering explosives in a local apartment complex on Jefferson Street, leaving numerous casualties surrounding the area.” The camera view was uncontrollably shaky and the sound was full of static, as it seemed like it took a fall or two. “As of n-now, we are unsure of the source of the explosion, we suspect this is as an act of terrorism brought upon us.” The shaky camera poorly zooms into the speeding paramedic vehicles. Jack could’ve sworn he spotted a bloodied arm on the pavement.

 

“W-we are unsure of the collateral damage cause, but we can estimate about 40 casualties, a-and over 100 individuals are left w-with injuries. We- No, oh God, save us.” The news reporter whimpered as she whipped her head towards the corner of the street. Extremely loud stomps could be heard from a distance. The closer the source was, the louder the stomps were. A shadow the size of 3 stories walked through the roaring flames of the deserted buildings. Jack, however, couldn’t quite figure out the shape. The news reporter started to shake and so did the camera even more.

 

“Oh God, Oh my God, Oh my God!” The cameraman shouted. Jack looked to the side at Kimiko, whose mouth was open and eyes filling with tears. “Get us back to the van now!” He turned back at the television.

 

Painful shrieks from the news reporter could be heard from the left side of the microphone at a distance. The shrieks went on and on, the sounds of breaths being drained and quickly drawn back in. Kimiko started to shake her legs, her hand covering her face.

 

Jack continued to watch with a blank stare at the television. He wasn’t sure if he truly was watching what was displayed anymore. All he could process were the sounds and squelching of blood and bones entering his ears. He could see a hand reaching out from the farthest corner of the camera view, soaking in blood and saliva with fingers missing. He could imagine the smell of human innards, the clouds of soot coating the city, and the warmth of fire.

 

 

The glimpse of the beast’s eye was cut short as the live footage cut off and the only thing that was left was the trembling woman, alone and horrified, her last scream echoing on even after the footage was immediately cut off. Bold letters were instantly displayed, along with a countdown of 1 minute.

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES: WE WILL BE BACK SHORTLY.

 

0:69

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


“ **It is your choice, my boy...”**

 

 

 


End file.
